Copy, Not Steal
by Jedipati
Summary: Will offers to make a copy of the key to the Dead Man’s Chest, instead of trying to steal the original. And everything changes…
1. Chapter 1

Author: immortal_jedi aka jedipati

Disclaimer: I own nothing of POTC- except a few action figures. And I'm making no profit off this tale.

Pairing and Characters: Ensemble cast, W/E

Rating: PG-13

Warnings: They're pirates, what do you expect?

Summary: Will offers to make a copy of the key to the Dead Man's Chest, instead of trying to steal the original. And everything changes…

Author's Notes: This story came about because someone at the Chicago** turningpirate** (a community on livejournal) meet up asked "why didn't Will just make a copy of the key to the Dead Man's Chest? He is a blacksmith, they have a tracing…" None of us really remember who said it, however. So, whoever you were, thanks for the idea.

* * *

Will Turner eyed the tracing of the key Jack was holding. No doubt Jack had some crazy scheme to find that key. "Jack, wouldn't it be easier if I just made a copy?"

Captain Jack Sparrow blinked at him. "Make a copy?" he parroted.

Will nodded. "I'm a blacksmith," he reminded Jack. "I can make keys."

Jack leaned back and looked down at the tracing. "Can you now?"

Will smiled. "Jack, if you sail for Port Royal, I will make this key for you."

Jack frowned thoughtfully. "Make it," he said. Then he smiled. "Mate, before we can use the key…"

"You can," Will corrected him. "I have no need of this key."

"Before I c'n use the key and in turn I can get what I need out of this deal, we need what it goes to."

Will scowled. "What does it go to?"

Jack smirked. "We need t' find out."

Will rolled his eyes. "I might have known."

"William, we need t' find that which the key goes to. Once we have that, then you c'n make the key, and then you can take th' compass back with you to Port Royal.

Will frowned. "You will give me the compass?"

"I will take you to Port Royal. And you can use the compass."

Will nodded slowly. "We find what this goes to, and then we go to Port Royal. And then I'll make the key for you."

Jack frowned but nodded. Will didn't smile, but he knew that he'd outthought Jack.

Jack sighed. "Aye. We have an accord?"

"We do," Will said. They shook hands decisively.

Now- I've a way t' find out what this key goes to," Jack said. "A woman I know c'n help us."

Will nodded. "Will she help us?"

"I'm sure she will," Jack replied. "She's always helped me before."

Will gave him a skeptical look.

* * *

Will frowned as they climbed back on to the_ Pearl_.

"Something wrong, Mr. Turner?" Gibbs asked.

Will started and turned to him. "No, not really," he said.

"Is it what that Obay woman said?" Gibbs asked.

Will shrugged. He looked at Jack. "Is she always so…"

"Be careful with her, William," Jack said. "She's as bad as the woman that Jones loves."

"I've no reason to see her again," Will said. He cast around for something to change the subject. "Jack, why do you have the black spot?"

Jack glanced at Gibbs, then at the other crewmen. "Mr. Gibbs, set course for Tortuga. Keep to the shallows as much as possible. Mr. Turner and I will be in my cabin."

Will followed Jack into the captain's cabin and accepted the mug that Jack poured for him.

"You heard what Tia Dalma said of Jones," Jack said after he finished fussing around and avoiding the subject. "But seeing as you're not a sailor, you don't know the whole story. Jones is a powerful man. He Captains the _Flying Dutchman_, a supernatural ship that c'n sail underwater."

"Underwater?" Will asked skeptically.

"Aye, underwater. You helped break one curse. Are you surprised to learn of others?"

"No, not really," Will conceded.

"Good," Jack said. "In any case, Jones collects sailors, and forces them t' make a choice between serving him on the _Dutchman_ and dying." Jack paused again and got up to fidget with a bottle.

Will got up and guided his friend back to the table. "What is it, Jack?"

Jack looked away. "Jones is also sometimes minded t' do favors for the desperate. For a price."

Will nodded slowly. "And he did something for you."

Jack sighed and nodded. "I was young and foolish. I'd just received my brand, and lost my own ship, the _Wicked Wench_. I had only escaped from the East India Trading Company less then a week before. I was ill, and I wanted my ship back. Jones agreed to raise my ship back from the depths. What with everything, the price I paid for her, how she came back, I changed her name…"

"To the _Black Pearl_," Will said.

"Aye," Jack replied. "Jones took advantage of me. I was ill- I didn't even really realize what I'd done until several days later, when the fever went down. I was desperate to get away from Beckett and his men."

"And now Jones wants to…"

"Collect his payment," Jack said. "But if I have the chest and key, I can negotiate with him, and get out of a deal I wouldn't have made if I'd been in my right mind."

Will nodded again. "And the kraken that Gibbs was talking about, it's going to destroy the ship if you can't?"

Jack nodded. "And drag me to Jones' Locker, which is a bad fate for anyone."

Will looked off to the side. "Why Tortuga first?" he asked, changing the subject.

Jack stood up and started to pace. "We need more crewmen," he said. "We've only eight men and a parrot t' crew the ship right now. An' all of us are tired an' in need of relief."

"I understand, Jack. I'm just worried about Elizabeth. If she's not escaped yet, then things could go bad for her."

"What about if she escapes?" Jack asked. He sounded honestly curious.

"Elizabeth can handle herself once she's free," Will said, not without pride. "But first she has to get free. I never did teach her how to get out of Fort Charles' jail cells. But I'm sure she will, eventually."

"So why are you worried?"

Will shrugged. "I love her."

Jack made a face. "Back t' the problem at hand. Once he was more crewmen, preferably at least 40, we'll follow the compass's directions."

"If it works," Will pointed out. "You pretty much screamed out that it wasn't."

Jack grinned. "You will be the one leading us. I'm sure that you want t' find that chest, and then get back to your bonny lass."

Will blinked. He processed that statement and decided to focus on the important part. "How does it work?"

Jack smiled. "It points to what you want most in this world," he said. "Now, mind, if all you want to do at the moment is smack me, then it'll point to me. And more often then not, it'll point to your lass, since that's what you want most. But if you want to find the chest, focus on wanting the chest."

He handed the compass over to Will, who held it for a moment before flipping it open. The needle spun wildly for a moment before settling on a heading that was just off course. "Somewhere just past Tortuga, I expect," Jack said once he got a good look at it, though he made sure to keep the compass in Will's hand. "There's an island less then a day from Tortuga th' is said t' be cursed. The last settlers were killed to a man by some tropical disease. It's abandoned."

"And a good place to hide valuables," Will said.

"Aye," Jack said happily. "And most people avoid it, so why wouldn't Jones keep the chest there?"

Will contemplated the compass for a moment. "Tia Dalma said you got this from her?"

Jack smiled. "Aye, near 12 years ago," he said. "It was one of the reasons I went after the Aztec treasure, mistake though that may have been."

Will closed the compass. "Sounds like it could be dangerous."

"Oh, aye. But anything useful is dangerous.

Will nodded and tried to hand over the compass.

Jack shook his head. "You're the navigator," he said. "Keep it for now."

* * *

Tortuga. Jack smirked as he and Will wandered through the streets. They'd managed to sign on nearly thirty men before Jack decided that they might find a few more at the Faithful Bride, the same tavern they'd met with Gibbs in last year. Will hadn't been very enthusiastic, but he'd come along.

They'd left Gibbs behind to start provisioning the ship. Will had added a few things to the list, but Jack figured that the items made sense. Clearly, since they were possibly going to face Jones, extra gunpowder was a good idea. The other items made the same amount of sense.

They'd arrived with the noon hour, and it was now nightfall. That didn't matter much here. Gibbs would be able to find the needed supplies just as easily at night as during the day.

Will and Jack entered the Faithful Bride. Will was very wary, no doubt remembering his last visit to the inn. Jack glanced at him and smiled.

Will reached down and made sure the compass was securely attached to his belt. Jack nodded. It most certainly would not do to lose that.

After ordering meals and sitting down at an out of the way table, Will looked around. "It seems a little calmer then the last time I was here."

Jack glanced around. "Aye, it does," he shrugged. "You did mention that Beckett was trying t' catch pirates."

Will nodded. "Do you think that's the problem?"

"It's either that, or it's too early for some of the folk. We were here much later in the evening last time."

Will nodded and returned his attention to the food. Once they were finished eating- it didn't take long, they were both hungry- they watched the men and women around them. "I don't see anyone that looks like a good prospect," Will said.

Jack sighed dejectedly. "Aye."

The door opened and they both looked up as a few sailors walked in. "They might be worth approaching," Jack commented.

Will nodded, but he was studying the last of the sailors to com in. Jack craned his neck to get a good look. The sailor was smaller and slighter then most, and his blond hair was bound back into a neat queue under his hat.

Will started to smile. "I think I've found another crewmember," he said.

"You know that one?" Jack asked.

Will smirked and nodded.

"Is he a good sailor?"

"That, I don't know, but when it comes to sword fighting…"

"An' we need more fighters, just in case," Jack said. "Aye, go ahead and talk t' him, see if he's interested."

Will smirked again. Suddenly, Jack was certain that he was missing something important.

Will stood up and made his way through the crowd to the sailor. The young sailor wasn't looking in their direction, so the lad jumped when Will tapped him on the shoulder. They talked for a moment before Will led the lad back to Jack.

Will was grinning broadly, and the lad was also smiling. "So, you going t' introduce us?" Jack asked.

Will's grin turned very mischievous. "You've met before," he informed Jack.

Jack took a much closer look at the lad- who was not, in fact, a lad at all. "Elizabeth?" he exclaimed.

Elizabeth Swann grinned at him from under the brim of her hat. "Hello, Jack," she said.

He sat back and studied her. Finally, he looked at Will. "Those clothes do not flatter her at all," he said.

Will glanced at her. "I like seeing her in breeches," he said mildly.

Jack shook his head. "No, no," he said. "My dear, it should be a dress, or nothing. And I happen to have nothing in my cabin on the _Pearl_."

Will sighed and Elizabeth gave Jack a strange look. "Jack…" she said.

Jack offered a mea culpa before sobering. "No doubt William has explained what is going on."

"Not in detail, there hasn't been enough time," Will said.

"But enough for her t' get the gist of the matter," Jack said.

Elizabeth nodded.

"Good. Do you have the courage and fortitude to follow orders and stay true in the face of danger and almost certain death?"

Will leaned back. Elizabeth glanced at him before nodded. "If that was an invitation to join the _Pearl_'s crew, at least for a time, then yes."

Jack smiled.

They stayed at the Faithful Bride for several more hours, trying unsuccessfully to find more crewmen. They only left when they were forced to because Former Commodore James Norrington started a bar fight.

They headed back to the _Pearl_, where Gibbs was almost finished getting the new supplies on board.

Will went down to inspect the supply of gunpowder and other such items. Jack eyed him as he went. If things worked out, Jack might be able to pick up a Master of Arms out of this.

Elizabeth stayed on deck to keep an eye on a very drunk Norrington. Jack still wasn't happy abut taking Norrington along, but both Will and Elizabeth had insisted.

Finally, Will came back up and stopped next to Jack. "Are we ready?" he asked.

"We just need our heading," Jack replied.

Will smiled and pulled out the compass. He opened it with a slight flourish, one that Jack suspected the lad had picked up from Jack himself.

Jack dismissed the thought and peered down at the compass. Finally, he looked up. "Mr. Cotton, take your heading from Mr. Turner. All hands, prepare to cast off!"

* * *

And that's it for now. The second and final part will be out soon.

And, as always, thanks go to arquenniel for the beta


	2. Chapter 2

And here's Part Two!

* * *

The trip to the small island was uneventful, though it took longer then it should have, since they were island hopping and doing their best to keep to the shallows.

Following the heading provided by the compass, Will, Elizabeth, Jack, and James unearthed the chest and brought it back on board.

Will immediately claimed the chest so he could study both it and the drawing of the key.

Jack let him take over the captain's cabin. When Jack went in next, Will was writing something out. "I'm using a string to measure how wide the lock is," Will said absently when Jack asked.

"You need to know that?" Jack asked.

"Of course," Will replied. "I can't just guess- and I can't get this wrong. This is a very ornate key, after all. I just hope there aren't any enchantments on this chest to prevent a second key from opening it."

"I hadn't thought of that," Jack said.

"Neither did I," Will said. "I doubt it, but since it has a beating heart inside, I just thought I'd warn you of the possibility."

Jack shook his head and went back out to supervise the crew.

A day and a half away from the island where they'd found the chest, Ragetti spotted another ship chasing them.

The wind was not favorable, but Jack ordered full canvas and they began to tack into the wind. The other ship would have the same disadvantage. The _Pearl_ was still a fast ship. Perhaps it would be enough to escape.

The other ship began to gain on them as the day wore on. Jack studied it with the spyglass once it was close enough. He swore viciously after a moment. "The _Dutchman_," he said.

Elizabeth, who was taking her turn on the wheel, was the only one who heard him. Jack collapsed the spyglass decisively and took over the wheel. "We'll run as long as we can," he decided. "All hands, prepare the guns! Mr. Turner, get the chest from my cabin! Mr. Pintel and Mr. Ragetti, get two of our smaller cannons. We're going t' make him see reason!"

The next few hours were tense as the _Pearl_ struggled to stay ahead of the _Dutchman_, even with the wind against her. Slowly, the other ship gained on them.

When it was clear that the wind wasn't going to change, Jack ordered Pintel and Ragetti to set up the two small cannons so they faced each other, with the chest in between them.

Jack eyed them. "If he attacks, you'll fire those cannons," he ordered. "But only as a last resort."

Finally, the other ship caught up. Jack narrowed his eyes. "Drop canvas!" he ordered as soon as the other ship was close enough. "Mr. Turner!"

"Right here, Jack," Will said from behind him.

"Stand in front of the chest. We'll show him that we have it only if we need to."

Will nodded. Jack stood next to him as the _Dutchman_ slid to a relative stop right next to the _Pearl_. Jack took a brief moment to admire the seamanship that required before straightening his shoulders.

"OY! Captain Jones!" he shouted.

The gun ports on the other ship opened. Jack grimaced. Unfortunately, there would be no running here. "Alright, since you won't talk," Jack said.

He gestured to Will, who stepped aside, revealing the chest to the _Dutchman_.

Nothing happened for a long moment. Then the Captain of the _Flying Dutchman_, Davy Jones himself, stomped to the rail and glared at Jack.

Jack offered him a grin in return.

Will stepped forward so that he was standing next to Jack, hand on his sword. Elizabeth moved up to Jack's other side. Jack spared a glance down- the whole crew was watching.

Jones didn't spare Will or Elizabeth a second glance. They'd discussed what might happen if they did run into the _Dutchman_, and so far Jones was acting about as they had thought he would.

Jones snorted, and then he was stepping through the rail to stand right before Jack.

"What do ye want?" Jones snapped.

Jack summoned his most charming smile. "Just two things- no, three things, mate."

Will slanted a sideways glance at Jack.

Jack ignored it and continued. "I want my debt settled, William Turner released, and your word that you will never attack us- an' that includes using the kraken or anyone else to attack on your orders."

Will turned and stared at Jack. "Jack…" he managed hoarsely.

"Aye, mate. Ol' Bootstrap is trapped on that ship."

Will swallowed.

Jones frowned at Will for a moment, but then returned his attention to Jack. "If I give ye these things, Sparrow, ye will return my chest."

"Aye, that I will," Jack said.

Jones nodded and without ceremony, grabbed Jack's hand.

He let go after a moment, and Jack watched as the Black Spot faded away.

He nodded.

Jones snarled, but turned to his ship. "Mr. Turner, I require your services."

Jack let out a sigh as Bootstrap stepped through the side of the ship and stopped next to Jones. "Aye, Captain?"

Jones glanced at him. "Your service is at an end," he snapped. "It seems Sparrow isn't one t' betray his friends, even when his friends betray him."

Bootstrap winced; so did Jack. Jones didn't know what Jack's original plan was, after all.

The sea creatures were falling away from Bootstrap. Jones turned back to Jack. "An' I swear not t' attack ye or yer ship, Jack Sparrow. Nor will I send others after ye."

Jack nodded. "Agreed, mate," he said. He stepped to the side, and gestured for Pintel and Ragetti to step back. "It's all yours."

Jones snarled and stomped forward to grab it. "Rest assured, Sparrow, that ye will get what ye deserve. Someone will beat you." He cradled the chest like it was the most precious thing in the world. Perhaps it was, to him.

He stepped back- and reappeared on the_ Dutchman_.

Jack and the Pearl's crew watched as the _Dutchman_ sank into the ocean.

Will sighed in relief as the other ship disappeared. "It worked," he said softly.

"Of course it worked," Jack said. "Am I, or am I not, Captain Jack Sparrow?"

Bootstrap glanced at Jack, and then stared at Will. Will noticed the attention, and stared back. The younger Turner smiled tentatively at the man he hadn't seen since he was eleven.

"Will," Bootstrap breathed.

Jack smiled. "Yes, Yes, William Turner, this is… William Turner.

He walked away to give them a change to reunite. He ushered Elizabeth with him. "Let's give them time t' sort it out. Will c'n introduce you later," he suggested.

Elizabeth nodded. "I was going to say that."

* * *

They were still a day away from Jamaica when Will and Elizabeth asked to speak with Jack privately. Once all three of them were seated around the table in Jack's cabin, Jack sighed. "So, what c'n I do f'r the two of you?"

The young couple exchanged glances. "Will told you that Beckett was willing to offer you a letter of marque, correct?" Elizabeth asked.

Jack nodded but just eyed her. Why were they bringing this up?

Elizabeth pulled a leather folder out of her coat. "Before I escaped, I forced him to sign this," she said. "It's the Letters of Marque. If we don't want to return to Port Royal, we don't have to."

Jack didn't reach out to take them. "We had a bargain, Will. And you did manage most of what you said you'd do. I got my part out of the bargain."

"My reasons for needing the compass are gone," Will responded. "And we don't really have a reason to go back. Not much of one, anyway."

"We were planning to move to Virginia within a year," Elizabeth said. "Port Royal society has not been forgiving of our- adventure."

"Nor of our engagement," Will added.

"The only reason to return is to make sure my father is not hurt. But I know that he will be fine."

Jack glanced back and forth between them. "So- are you saying that we shouldn't return t' Port Royal?"

Will sat back. "I think we're both saying that it's not necessary."

"I want to find some way to make sure my father is alright," Elizabeth said. "But I don't think we need to go to Port Royal to do it."

Jack sat back and looked down at the letters on the table. "What to you want in exchange for these?"

"Passage," Will said. "We'd like passage to… somewhere else. Maybe Virginia, like we planned. Maybe somewhere else. Somewhere we can send a letter to Port Royal."

Jack sighed and shook his head. "The _Pearl_ isn't a passenger ship," he said. "But I've a proposition for the two of you."

Will and Elizabeth exchanged glances. "I'm in need of good men- and women- that I can trust. If you sign the articles, you can stay on for as long as you want."

Will looked at Elizabeth. "I'd like that," he said. "But it's your father that might be in danger, not mine."

Elizabeth looked down at the table. "Beckett won't kill Father," she said. "He's too useful. And if Beckett threatens me, then Father will go along with him." She wasn't really talking to them.

Will got up and wandered over to the windows to look out. Jack joined him. "What does Bootstrap think?" Jack asked Will quietly.

Will snorted. "I haven't asked him."

"He's your father," Jack pointed out.

"I'm aware of that," Will said. "Your point being?"

Jack frowned at him. "Didn't you come out to the Caribbean to find him?"

Will sighed. "Once, yes. But I don't know that we have much in common. We haven't even seen each other for over a decade. My father will make his own choice."

"You won't be asking him?"

"Jack, I know you better then I know him. He might be my father, but how can we be a family?" Will shrugged. "I figured that out years ago."

Jack nodded slowly. He was on the outs with his own father. But… "Give him a chance, mate. He might surprise you."

Will sighed. "He'll make his own decisions," he repeated. The young man turned to look at Elizabeth.

"It's too dangerous for us to go to Port Royal," she said.

Jack grinned. "So, will you sign the articles?"

Elizabeth nodded. Will rolled his eyes and nodded.

"Then make your marks," Jack said. He pulled out the _Black Pearl_'s articles with a flourish.

Will studied them for a few moments before signing his name right below a line of Xs. Elizabeth signed below that.

Jack took the articles and put them away. He smiled and looked closely at them. "I'll have Gibbs assign some work for you to do," he said. "Though I'd like it, William, if you could take over the duties of the Master Gunner or Master of Arms. I need someone to take those duties, an' I think you'd be suited to them."

Will nodded.

* * *

An hour later, Jack called James Norrington into his cabin. For a long moment, they eyed each other. Then, Jack nodded. "I can't get you back your commission. But I can help you regain your life," he said.

James laughed bitterly. "And how can you do that? My life was my commission. And it was because of you that I resigned."

Jack stared at him. "Beckett wants the compass," he said. "If you can get it to him, he'll make a bargain with you. You can regain your commission. Just make sure that I can take it back, after you're in the clear."

James looked at the compass Jack held. "Beckett would be willing to bargain for this?"

"He arrested Will and Elizabeth, threatened them, just to get his hands on this," Jack said. "And it might have been for the best for them- they seem to like the freedom a pirate's life brings- but you've lost everything."

"And, if I do this, I'll owe you," James said dryly.

Jack grinned. "Yes, there is that."

James gave him a sour look. "I might have known you wouldn't do anything without benefit to yourself."

Jack looked hurt.

James sighed. "Oh, very well. Since it seems to be the only way to get my life back."

Jack smiled. "Then sit down, Mr. Norrington, and we'll work it all out."

* * *

The word spread throughout the town- the _Black Pearl_ had returned to Tortuga, after being missing for nearly three months. Of course, the people of the pirate town had heard the stories- how the ship had pillaged a Spanish treasure ship, how the crew had escaped from the East India Trading Company more then once, stole something from Beckett himself (just what that something was could have been anything- and according to the rumors, was everything from a glass of wine to several chests of gold), and the most unbelievable of all: Captain Sparrow, and the ship's master of arms had confronted Davy Jones and won the freedom of one of Jones' crewmen.

The crew laughed and added to the tales, making the legends of the _Black Pearl_ and Captain Jack Sparrow grow, reminding people of Bootstrap Bill, and creating new legends- the Master Swordsman William Turner (according to Marty, he never lost a fight) and Elizabeth Swann (yes, a woman, but just as good a fighter as any man).

It was a good time to crew on the _Black Pearl_.

Captain Sparrow made sure that someone remained on watch at all times- but by the end of the second day, he and a few of his crew met back on the _Pearl_.

The _Pearl_'s hold was still mostly full of swag they had collected, though the crew had each taken their share of the gold they'd plundered from the Spanish Treasure ship. The rest of the goods would be sold over the next few weeks, as the crew rested and repaired the _Pearl_.

Both Turners, Gibbs, and Jack met and plotted out what they needed to buy, what they could keep from the swag, and what they needed to sell.

"We are definitely going to need more cannon balls," Will said. "I'd like to get more powder and chain shot as well."

Bill nodded. He'd retaken his old position as quartermaster. "And we'll need more of practically everything from sails to rope." Bill snorted. "Like always after a sail."

Jack nodded. "You know what you're doing," he said.

Gibbs frowned. "I've got the crew keeping an ear out for anything that might be promising," he told them.

Jack nodded. "That's good, but we'll probably stay at least a few weeks in port. It'll take that long for most of the crew to burn through their shares."

The other three nodded. The meeting broke up soon after, with the agreement between Gibbs and Will that they'd help sort through a few of the crates to take to the market tomorrow morning, along with whatever crewmen returned to the ship.

Will headed to where Elizabeth was waiting just out of earshot.

They departed the ship together and headed out into Tortuga.

They were pirates now. And there was no reason for them to not act like pirates.

* * *

Once again, I need to thank whoever it was that had this idea. It was a wonderful idea, and though I didn't actually have Will make the key, it provided me with a wonderful starting off point for an AU fic.

Cheers, everyone!

And, as always, thanks go to arquenniel for the beta. She really did a wonderful job with this story. I made so many silly mistakes. However, any remaining mistakes are my own.


End file.
